A vehicle headlamp is generally configured to allow switching between a low-beam and a high-beam function. For each beam function, typical vehicle headlamps require separate reflector cavities. However, when separate low-beam and high-beam reflector cavities are configured independently, a vehicle headlamp may become considerably larger, contributing to increased cost and reduced efficiency.